


Favour

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: K-pop, illionare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- It's one easy favour, right? You don't want anything else<br/>- Yeah<br/>-  Fine, if that gets you off my ass finally..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A friend of a friend's friend

˝Oi I can't hear you!˝

˝Idiot you're in a club! Get out!˝- A female voice shrieked on the phone. Chuckling Pixie switched her hand holding the cell phone with the other and drowned a shot of vodka. Green apple vodka, not the tasteless crap that burned. Shaking her head as the liquid warmed her body she spoke.

˝Whyyyyyyyy, you should have come! It's great!˝

˝Yeah, while getting drunk.˝- The other girl snorted.  Pixie loved her friend to death but she was a downer sometimes, when Pixie wanted to party Jolie wanted to stay home and binge watch a series.

˝So? That's something too! C'mon girl come down, there's sooo many hotties around˝- Pixie slurred while her eyes followed a male figure. He was tall, not much just the Korean standard, baseball jacket and snapback with a small goatee, barely visible. His look was what got her. In such a hot club he was cold, like bored to death.

˝Oi! I've been talking to you! Pixie!˝- Jolie yelled in the cell phone. Pixie grinned.

˝Come down. I'm looking at a fine man mmmhmm!˝- Smashing the phone shut, thank god for old school shell phones. Running her hands through her short hair she took a deep breath and began walking to the man. He saw her and arched and eyebrow. With her outstanding height, she's was probably just under his shoulder, around 160 cm if given a few specks of dust, she didn't look that menacing. The only thing that could make her stand out in the mass of petite Korean girls was her hair. She was natural red head supporting a pixie cut. Freckles and bright blue eyes. The  perfect image of her mother, a tall Swedish lady and her father, a snarky Dutch man. Both gingers, both curious as a cat. Pixie stopped in front of him and smiled widely.

˝Hi stranger˝- Her heavily accented sloppy Korean came out. He chuckled and nodded his head. ˝What, all image no tone?˝

˝Hello˝- He had a strange voice, thick and edged but silent, like wasn't used to talking that much.

˝Wanna drink?˝- No way she's going to stall, she wants to drink with him, have him and have a nice sleep. Pixie was a simple girl and this was a Friday night, chilling out and letting steam out. Finally she had a day  off and she wasn't wasting it.

˝I take ladies out for a dinner first˝- He flashed a smile and took a sip of his beer. Pixie's eyes took him in fully. The clothes, the behaviour, this guy had money and the Rolex blinging on his arm wasn't fake. Far from it.

˝But I'm thirsty˝- She smirked and arched her back lightly. Her body was small but curved and she took the advantage of it.

˝Then a drink, a meal perhaps? I'm getting rather hungry...˝- There was a glint in his eyes which pleased her.

˝Show me the way...?˝

˝Don Gab, and you miss red?˝

˝Miss red? I like the sound of that, Pixie˝- He laughed openly and Pixie frowned. ˝My name isn't funny mister˝

˝It suits you, what do you drink?˝

˝Green apple vodka mister˝

Taking her hand Don Gab led her through the club, avoiding heated couples and curious glances. They stopped in front of the marble bar and he ordered their drinks. Vodka for her and beer for him.

˝You don't seem to know who I am?˝- He asked serious. Pixie downed her shot and wiggled her eyebrows. Who he was?

˝You're hot, need anything else to say?˝- He laughed openly at that and shook his head.

˝You're a strange one and refreshing, I'm a rapper˝- He said slowly gauging her reaction.

˝ANOTHER ONE.SHIEET˝- Pixie shouted with a loud roar. Small, naughty and loud – as a dynamite stick.  Calming herself she watched an amused Don Gab order another round.  ˝Sorry for the outburst, but rappers kinda follow me hahaah˝

˝Any famous ones?˝

˝Not really, but all I meet were hip hop lovers, kinda weird˝

˝How so?˝

˝I don't like it, I'm a soft music girl˝

˝Really now?˝

˝Well yeah, I'm in a club but I listen to calm music at home. This helps though˝

˝How can a calm girl use a club like this as therapy?˝- Pixie was now sitting on one of the bar stool, finally higher and on eye level with Don Gab. She noticed the chocolate brown of his eyes and the small smirk he always wore. He'd glance at the dance floor casually every few moments. Was he watching after someone or rather, was he looking for someone? - ˝My friends are on the other side, I assure you it's all men, and they're laughing and pointing fingers˝

˝Oh... rude of them, don't you think?˝

˝Very, and my question Miss Red?˝- The way he said red in English made Pixie squirm, that combined with the intense gaze and the hushed voice was doing more to her than the third shot of green apple vodka.

˝I'm a nurse in the ER, stress and death and ....it's just too much sometimes˝- Pixie finished with a sad smile. She loved her job, she truly enjoyed helping people and helping saving lives but sometimes you couldn't beat death and it took a toll on you. Dancing in the sea of people under the pulse of bright lights and heavy bass made her feel alive.

˝That's wow....I'm honored to speak to you..˝- Don Gab said impressed. Pixie flushed a deep red color and turned her gaze to the floor. The way he looked at her was too much. Maybe she drank too fast, yes, it was definitely the alcohol.

˝QUIEETT LET’S GO. WE’RE HUNGRY!˝- Another tall Korean shouted. He was wearing the standard rapper outfit. High tops, low jeans, hoodie and snap back. Tattoos were peeking under his clothes and he looked rather dashing.

˝Quiet?˝- Pixie looked at him with a questioning gaze. Dong Gab laughed.

˝My rapper name, look it up if you want too, listen would you like to grab coffee someday? A hot red nurse is something I’d like to see again˝- Pixie’s mouth went into an “o” shape and she nodded without thinking.

˝Uhm kakao?˝

˝Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in˝- Slowly she reached for her shell phone and suddenly her uber cool phone didn’t seem that cool anymore, it seemed out dated and poor. However his hand grabbed it and their fingers touched for a brief moment. His hands were warm.

Pixie watched him type his number and hit dial. Swiftly he pulled his Iphone out and saved her number.

˝I’ll message you tonight, have a good night Miss Red˝- Don Gab said smiling at her. Pixie gulped and nodded like an idiot. He walked to his friends who cheered and laughed, talking swiftly in Korean. Her breathing was still erratic and she didn’t even notice it. Using a stopwatch on her phone she checked her pulse.

85 beats in a minutes, still in the normal zone but higher than her usual. A silly smile broke on her face as she opened kakaotalk on her phone. She typed a message at Jolie

_Hot, rich, wants a date, again a rapper… you should have been here! :)_

Maybe she should head home? It was almost two o’clock anyways, some sleep would do her nice.  And wait for Don Gabs message oh and search him on Naver... her Korean was poor but she could understand the basics.

Pixie chuckled at herself while the taxi drove her home. Her pay wasn’t much but it was enough to treat herself once a while, taxi’s were a treat when she was out partying. Her phone buzzed.

_Again? Dear lord, help us. Coffee tomorrow?_

Jolie had messaged her. She probably fell asleep that couch potato.

_Around 11, I wanna sleep. Tell you all tomorrow :*_

Jolie answered immediately.

_Get home safe <3_

Smiling to herself, Pixie watched the city lights as the taxi drove her home. 


	2. Chapter 2. Sugar coat it

The alarm buzzer should be banned from this world.

It was the first coherent thought Jolie had that morning and it depressed her. She hated waking up, morning and rushing about in the city, it was much better to lie and bed and sleep under a warm blanket. Then make some food and watch a show or take a hot bath? There were another two seasons left to finish her show.

Groaning to herself she made her way out of bed and waddled to the bathroom.  The light was too bright and the fan too loud. How could she have a hangover over a pint of ice cream and some tv? It didn't make sense. Fixing her hair she glared into the mirror. Jolie's black hair was showing roots. Blonde roots. Supressing an eyeroll, she began brushing it out. Jolie was something speical a halfie as they called her during her schooling years. With a Chinese father and French mother she inherited the best of the two worlds. Blonde hair and blue eyes from her mother, tan skin and slanted eyes from her father.

Her appareance was exotic, special, too bad many didn't agree with her. Bulling was something she was used to since a small age, that's why she dyed her hair, it helped, at least a little. She wore contacts for blue eyes, it's what she said when someone asked rudely.

Coming to Seul was a curse and blessing at the same time, she didn't know the language but she understood her work and did it perfectly. That's how she ended up here in the first place, in a small apartment and neighbour to a loud and cheerful ER nurse.

Pixie, was the only other European she knew here, she knew the language halfassedly, which was more that Jolie's knowledge. Making teeth didn't recuire a lot of talking when you had instruments and your hands showed down your client's throat. 

Her phone rang.

Jolie arched and eyebrow and slowly walked to it. She was half-way done with her makeup, one eyebrow dark brown and the other blonde.

˝Miss Jolie, we have an emergency! Please come to the clinique!˝- Her nurse said in heavily accented English.  Jolie cursed in French under her breath.

˝I'll be there in 15 minutes, prepare the patient. How bad is it?˝- She rushed to the bathroom to finish her make up and throw some work clothes.

˝It looks  like an inflamed root canal. The patient is in pain˝- The nurse said with a rushed voice. She was getting pissed. Something that happened quite often just because the Dr. Jolie Wan couldn't fly to the clinique as someone came in. Typical.

˝Okay, I'll be there in a few˝- Hanging up Jolie rushed to get everything in her purse and slammed the door to her apartment. It was only 9.30 and she had time to text Pixie and let her know she'd possibly be late, maybe even make it in time who knew.

 

***

As usual the Clinique was filled with people, old and young all complaining about pain. Jolie didn’t mind it much, that’s why they came to them not to tell them jokes. Her “butchery” as she liked to call it was on the third floor, all in white, sterile and ugly looking with some hideous yellow, plastic chairs. How could anyone feel good in here? It was too much of a hospital, shouldn’t a Clinique bring at least SOME relief?

Mulling through her usual thoughts she pulled her white robe one, face and hair mask with a pair of detachable glasses which she could conveniently slip on and hide most of her face. The nurses would do the talking. She could already hear the whining and cursing of the patient. It was a male and by the sound of it a pissed off, annoyed pained male. Just like she loved on a Saturday morning, or not.

She entered the room and all heads spun to her. There were two males in fact, one standing with a snap back on and glasses with a small goatee and her patient, glaring at her from the chair. He had also a snap back on and the usual street wear. Approaching she bowed and took her instruments on a cart while switching the lamp over the chair on.

˝Hello Mr…Lee, what seems to be the problem? Open your mouth sir˝- Jolie mumbled behind the mask in a slow Korean. Maybe to mask the fact that she could only say a few sentences, maybe to appear cold and professional. He quirked his eyebrows but did as told. There was a golden-diamond grill on his lower teeth. Jolie without thinking rolled her eyes. That didn’t went unnoticed by the man as he pointed with his finger his lower left wisdom tooth. The flesh around it was alarmingly red and looked swollen. No doubt an infection in the tooth, maybe in the root canals as well.

˝I will poke it now˝- Lifting her hand and a sharp instrument she lightly tapped the surface of the tooth. Instantly the man howled with pain and released a current of curses, some Korean, some English. Interesting. ˝I have to open it, put in a cure and we’ll go on from there. Nurse, prepare him for root opening˝- She threw the now dirty tool in a container that would later on go into an autoclave and grabbed his file. Lee Joon Kyung. 25 years old. Entertainer. GOLD Insurance. He had money and a lot of it. Her Clinique was one of the most expensive in Seul but it gave the best results and had the best doctors.

Once the suction pump, paper sheet and tissues were laid on him, he lifted his hand and took everything off. Slowly he pulled his grill out and Jolie saw the flesh underneath it. Swollen and red. That idiot. But he went even further, taking his hoodie off. Apparently to feel more comfortable. Jolie had rules to follow, the clients could ask almost anything. Her eyes noticed tattoos, scribblings and other smaller pieces.  Once seated again she pulled his mouth open, a bit stronger than usual and started the drill.

He must have had a small pain tolerance because he tried to pry away and wiggle under her hands and drill. It was getting tiredsome, all she had to do was drill a hole, clean/scrub the cavity and put a cure in it, seal and see him in a week. It was a Saturday for fuck’s sake!

˝Stop wiggling! If you could get all of those rachet tattoos then you can stay still for a minute. Let me do my job and do yours as a patient!˝- Jolie snapped at the man making him stop and stare at her. First he glared, then he chuckled and repositioned himself in the chair. Jolie sighed. Sometimes you had to shout and/or threaten.

˝No candy for you mister, your teeth are worse than of a 5 year old after they let it into a candy shop˝- She mumbled and worked fast to get it over for the both of them. Once the tooth was sealed she pulled her gloves and threw them in the trash can.

˝Doc, you’re lucky you’re so pretty. So we have a date in a week?˝- The man said with a smirk.

˝Mr. Lee, keep your grabby hands of candy AND that monstrosity for a week.˝- Jolie said and jogged a few notes in his file about the “accessory”. He laughed and turned to the door.

˝Call me Dok2 Doc, I’ll be keeping in touch˝- He smiled and winked. Jolie stared as the other man bowed for the both of them. He was a strange one…


	3. Chapter 3. You're so cheesy

Imagine your perfect day, filled with your friends, family good food and a nice sunny day. That's all that Pixie wanted right now, and what did she get? Rain. A bad coffee and no answer from either Jolie NOR The Quiett or whatever he called himself. Did she really look like a cheap whore? The ER nurse sighed in defiance. The coffee she ordered, a cut macchiato was disturbingly bad even for Seul standards! All they could do was their Americanos  which were tall black coffees without any strenght only the full bitterness or coffe's mixed with various crap. All she wanted was a short espress with warm milk or a good capuccino, but no she had to endure this watery thing.

Instead of warm sunrays shining down at her she got down pours and cold wild. People were rushing on the streets with umbrellas in their hands like they would save them. The streets were filled with traffic and only mirrored her inner turmoil. What was worse she forgot her umbrella at home and forgott her subway card.

Her cell phone was silent, not even game notification's for full lives or something. Not even a spam e-mail about new deals from Chinese cheap web sites. Nothing. Zero. Don Gab didn't text her like he promised, the idiot stayed awake most of the night, waiting like a silly teen.

Maybe he was joking?

Twisting a curl of her short red hair she watched the door of the cafe open only to see another stranger stumble in, cold and wet. She was sitting next to the exit, like she usually loved. Close to leave and enter, she'd say.

Jolie was never late.

Maybe she was called in the clinique?

But she would surely give her a call then. Or at least kakao her about it. The waitress came to her and bowed with a bright smile. Here it came,what hair dye do you use? Are those circular lenses? Where do you get them? Are you a turist? You might wanna see this or that bla blah

Cringing insied Pixie smiled back, a bit forced but smiled never the less.

˝For you˝- Bad engrish ensued. In short she was given a chocolate muffin from the owner who felt sorry for her for waiting for her boyfriend that long. Pixie tried to explain that she was waiting for a female friend but the stubborn girl kept shaking her head. In the end she just took it and thanked the girl.

The door chimmed and a few people came in. Pixie could have torn her face that moment. From all the people that lived in Seul they had to come. The man that gave her his number ( was it even his?) and his tall, loud friend. There was another, shorter with them too. Laughin at them and saying something in rapid Korean. Shifting in her seat she slowly moved to the other side, switching seats and hoping he didn't notice the bright red hair.

One

Two

˝Pixie?˝- Silently cursing Pixie turned her head and smiled politely. She wanted to hit him and his handsome face but stopped. He looked worried. ˝Can I talk to you?˝

˝Uhmm sure˝- Really nice Pixie, ellocvent. Yap, that's your second name.

˝This will be stupid...really stupid˝- He started. Pixied noticed the change in his outfit, it was still street wear but more toned down, with a button up shirt in dakr grey and without a cap, he had even glasses on! He looked good... - ˝..So you see..I hope I don't sound like an idiot..˝˝

˝Huh, what?˝- He smiled and chuckled softly at her.

˝I said I can't get my phone on, it fell in the aquarium at my friend's house. Don't ask, poker and idiots at hand. I hope I didn't offend you, I wanted to call at least but forgot I didn't have your number˝- Giving her a smile Pixie lowered her gaze. Her cheeks were burning and she cursed her body for reacting like that to him. She wanted to speak but the door opened so soon it made her jump in her seat. Don Gab's eyes widened and he took her hand.

˝You okay?˝- He asked worried in a hushed voice which spun her head.

˝Pixie? You!?˝- Jolie was glaring at the shorter man Don Gab came with and stood beside her. ˝I told you no SWEET THINGS! Put that cookie down!˝- Jolie said irritated. The man glared at her and bit into the cookie. Not even ten seconds later he howled in pain. ˝I can't believe this, and who are you and are you molesting my friend over here? Pixie, are you okay? You're so red!˝- Jolie's hand went to Pixie's forehead as she looked for her temperature. Another voice joined.

˝I brought the coffees, LADIES! AND GREAT ONES TO! OH hai Red! Did the old man apologize? Hyung got so wasted last night he dropped his phone in my fish tank ahahahhaha˝- The tall man from the club spoke so fast Pixie only stared at him. Replaying what he said slowly in her mind she nodded.

˝Ann- Hello˝- She greeted him. Yes, she still couldn't say the proper greeting. It just twisted on her tongue. Eventually, she told herself, eventually she'd even understand what the ahjussis and ahjummas's yelled at her.

˝And you are? I’m Jay!˝- The man turned to Jolie with a bright smile. As expected he stared at her. Jolie sighed.

˝Yes it’s my natural color yes I’m blonde, yes I’m half Asian, stop staring it’s been a stressful day˝- Jolie said defeated. She sat on a seat next to Pixie and glared at Dong Gab.

˝Because of me?˝- The shorter asked. He kinda looked hurt ( Not from the tooth ache) and pouted. Jolie’s lip twitched. Was he trying to be cute? ˝Wait!˝- He rushed to the bar and started moving his hands fast.

˝I met your friend at a club last night..˝- Don Gab’s voice caught their attention. One look on Pixie and it was all clear. She had a crush. Jay sat next to his friend and kept smiling at her. Too obnoxious. All smiles and nonsense. A cup was in front of her. Jolie detected vanilla and something else.

˝Strawberry vanilla frappuccino˝- The shorter said ˝Call me Dok2˝- He squeezed beside his friends and took of his jacket flashing gold on his wrists, fingers and around his neck along with those tacky tattoos.

˝As cheesy as you are I must inform you of one thing, Mr. Lee˝- Jolie said and pushed the cup at him.

˝What is it? You already use my name, my my ˝- His eyes twinkled and Jay whistled at hem.

˝That’s why she ignores me! All eyes on you bro!˝

˝No and I’m allergic to strawberries˝

˝Shiet˝- Dok2 said.

˝Rude˝

˝Prude˝- He mirrored her with rhymes.

˝I hope that tooth aches you all week long, Mr. Lee.˝

˝It won’t, you see I have a fine doctor, she’s reaaally handsome. And half Asian˝- Pixie giggled next to Jolie but stopped as soon as the other female glared at her.

˝Maybe the doctor made a mistake…˝

˝She’d pay for it˝

˝She doesn’t care˝

˝She might loose her job˝

˝She wants a change˝- Well that wasn’t just a sentence thrown out. Jolie never said it, nor even mentioned to anyone but being someone’s tooth slave under those ahjumass was exhausting and not rewarding, not even her pay could cheer her up.

˝What does the doctor want to do then?˝- Dok2 challenged. Jolie smirked.

˝Mortician˝- At her response Jay spurted his coffee all over the table and laughed like a maniac. Don Gab and Pixie stared at him in horror while Dok2 didn’t even flinch.

˝Gloomy if you ask me ˝

˝Calm and relaxing˝

˝Damn doc, you scary˝- He threw her a sexy smile. Jolie looked at him like at a potato.

˝Good˝

˝Uhm Jolie, you okay? You seem agitated˝- Pixie cut in. Dok2 brows rose in mention of her name. Jay took the chance to snap a picture of them.

˝I’ll instagram it, so people know we actually GET CHICKS˝- Two glares made him shut up quickly as two gold watched hands smacked his head at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4. Earning

˝Stop staring˝

˝Mhm?˝

˝Ugh god˝

˝I'm not God˝

˝Thank the heavens!!˝

˝Why are you so mad at Dokkie?˝ - The tattooed one asked. Jay was his name and he grew up in America, speaking English perfectly. The girls somewhat connected with him, he was a strange in a sense here, but he was at least Korean..

˝I'm not mad, I'm irked and I'd like to spend some time with my friend here˝- Jolie retorted and flashed a smile at Pixie who was unfortunately infatuated with another Korean male.

˝Oh! I'd love to! After we finish our coffee, okay?˝- Pixie was agreeing on something. It didn't ring good in Jolie's ears. It felt like she was being ditched.

˝Where?˝- Jolie asked slowly. Pixie turned to her and her serene face dropped a little.  

˝Uhm Don Gab asked me to go to a dance off with him later...˝- For the first time since Jolie knew here Pixie spoke unsure and silently. She was the loud, annoying girl and now she almost acted shy. Just how much did she like this dude? Jolie shot him a dirty look.

˝Sure, you two have fun-˝

˝But you said you wanted to spend time today!˝

˝Doesn't matter, you won't run off will you?˝- Jolie joked but secretly wanted an honest answer.

˝NO! But are you sure?˝- Whenever Pixie regretted something she'd chew on her lower lip and tug on her hair. She never noticed it herself but to Jolie it was a sign to back off and let her.

˝Just be careful, okay? I don't trust him˝

˝I swear I will watch over her, when do you want me to bring her back home?˝

˝8 pm sharp˝

˝Wait! Jolie! You're not my mother!˝

˝Shush! It's for your own good˝

˝And what will be mother do?˝- Dok2 asked suddenly. He was silent the whole time, sipping his coffee and watching Jolie and Pixie interact.

˝I have things to do˝

˝Things ?˝

˝Female things˝

˝Need help ?˝- Jay asked wiggling his eyebrows. Pixie giggled and even Jolie suppressed a small laugh. The boy was a flirt, muscles and smile, not to mention those lips. She could use some men time but at the same time she didn't want to be labeled as easy. Someone cleared his throat. Jolie's gaze moved to Dok2  who grinned.

˝Is it because I'm short?˝

˝Yes˝- Pixie said.

˝No˝ - Jolie added at the same time. Both girls bursted out laughing.

˝I usually don't work this hard for a girl Doc˝- Dok2 said in a different voice. More serious and less humorous. Maybe he was finally over his silly games.

˝No one asked you Mr. Lee, you are my patient in the Clinique, if you want to switch your doctor just say it. ˝- Jolie shrugged him off. No way she was at any fault here. She already helped with his tooth.  Jay looked at his friend intently. The way he and Jolie stared at each other made it obvious for everyone. He wanted her, she didn’t want him.

˝Could we offer you our company with a shopping trip to compensate for our behavior?˝

˝If Doc wants I ain’t forcing her ass˝- Dok2 said. He was being defensive. Such a child..

˝I need to shop for cosmetics and hair dye, doubt it you want to come with me.  Alas I see the pouting child over there, so fine. Whatever floats your goat˝- Jay cracked a smile and Dok2 glared at her. He pulled sunglasses over his eyes and crossed his arms.

˝I ain’t goin’˝

˝Fine, Jay will˝

Jolie literally saw  his emotions change like pressing numbers. Acceptance, shock, rage, defiance.

˝Oh Hell he will˝

˝I will tho˝- Jay said next to him. He was staring at his phone with a wide smile ˝You two have given me over 20.000 likes on Instagram! People’re sayin’ you two are beautiful!˝

˝I won’t even ask why...˝- Jolie felt the starting pinches of a headache coming in.

* * *

Why did she even ask them to come with? Why did she think this would be a great idea? So far they have been kicked out of 3 shopping centers and she still didn’t buy a goddamn thing! Right now Pixie was probably having ice cream or something like that with Don Gab and enjoying her little red butt.

˝I need black hair dye!! NOW!˝

˝Why do you dye it? You could sad you die it blonde and people would believe you, look at Dokkie, he bleaches his hair constantly˝ - Jay tried reasoning with Jolie. She was cranky nad hungry.  Although they did funny shit, still they got banned and kicked out.

Said bleached blonde lifted his eyes from his Iphone and stuck his tongue out. Jolie sighed.

˝He’s such a child. No wonder his teeth look like a 8 year old’s. Why don’t you take care of them? Those things you put in your mouth infect the dental flesh and make an opening for all kinds of infections and nasty bacteria!˝- She tried reasoning, she tried the adult approach but he would only shrug and sulk ˝Stop pouting! It’s not cute! It’s annoying.. seriously…˝

˝Let him, he’ll say something once he’s hungry, listen let’s go to my hair stylist! She’ll do it for you˝

˝I’m not spending thousands of won on hair mister, I simply don’t have the money˝- Jolie admitted through her pride. Sitting in the back of the Benz made her unconfrotable. They had money and great jobs and she…sure she liked her job but it didn’t get her much, just barely enough to splurge on ice cream and some make up. Those two were filthy rich compared to her. ˝And don’t you dare you’ll pay! I won’t take it˝

˝Why not?˝- Dok2 suddenly asked.

˝I’m not a gold digger not do I need someone to pay for me, when I want something I’ll earn it or save, it’s simple as that. Someone giving things for me or paying makes me feel ungrateful and like I’m using that person. I hate it. Even if my pay is smaller than both of yours it’s mine and it’s earned with my hands.˝

The car was silent except for the silent radio and some slow hip hop that was playing . It was Dok2’s benz, lush and comfortable. Jolie almost threw a fit when she learned that he would drive them.

˝You had it bad in your life?˝- Dok2 asked again.

˝Not exactly bad but I always had to earn for my shit, it’s been like that since I was little. I didn’t mind, honestly˝

˝You appreciate the things you have more.˝

˝Of course˝

˝When’s your birthday?˝

˝What kind of question is that?˝

˝Please answer˝

˝Fine, February 14th.  No jokes allowed.˝

˝It barely passed. ˝

˝Yeah I know…˝- Jolie admitted. She spent it with Pixie, a small bought cake and some coke cans while watching movies. It wasn’t something big but it  was better then being alone.

˝Guys were here˝- Jay said. They parked in front of a glass building. A neon sign flashed in hangul. ˝She’s awesome! I’ll get my hair trimmed a bit, you can just chill if you don’t want to, k?˝ - Jolie nodded. At least he respected her wish even if he was still technically making her take it. Dok2 walked in with his head high. How did he manage to pull so much confidence?

˝He didn’t have an easy childhood, all the shit you see, he earned it himself thorough work. We all did. Take it a bit easy with him, he seems like a hard ass but he’s actually really nice and funny˝- Jay added and dashed after him leaving Jolie behind. He was so rooting for his friend. Shaking her head and smiling she walked to the open door and smiled.

˝Annyeonghaseyo¨- Jolie bowed. 


	5. Chapter 5. Angel

Jolie sat on the plush chair and giggled behind her drink. Jay way trying to flirt with the hair stylist but she flat ignored him.  Playful smirks and remarks  were met with silence or with a tug on his hair. Just a trim, eh? He trimmed his hair, got his sides shaved and even added some ridicolous two stripes on his left eyebrow.  She watched as he admired the work and in a false french accent thanked the stylist. Dok2 was up next. He slowly took his cap on and only asked for a trim. He had short, bleached blonde hair.

Jay sat next to her. ˝He never takes his cap or beanie off in public˝

˝Why?˝- That sounded stupid.

˝Forehead˝

˝?˝

˝He thinks it's big˝- Jolie laughed and Dok2 turned around glaring. He must have heard the word forehead and her laughter.  Jolie wipped her eyes.

˝I'm laughing at how childish it is, it's not that big really˝

˝That's what all the ladies say˝- Jay chimmed in. It only made Dok2's glare darken. Huffing he turned back in the chair and narrowed his eyes at the mirror. In a few moments he was done, cap already in place.

˝And for the lady?˝- The stylist came and Jolie froze in her place. She slowly started to shake her head but Jay already pulled her on her feet and started talking in Korean. Fast, too fast for her to comprehend what he was saying. The lady was nodding and smiling at her, leading her to a room behind the studio. Panic rose in her belly.

˝Relax, it's not a big deal˝- Dok2 said. He popped some grapes in her mouth and gave her a cheesy smile.

˝I never agreed to this!!˝- Jolie tried protesting but was hushed by three hair stylists.

Jolie had to admitt it, it was crushing her pride but she didn't know it would feel so good. Her hair was washed, massaged, her scalp went through some spa treatment and she was getting a manicure while another girl comber her hair and applied some purple stuff on it. She was assured no breakage would come after the procedure.

This is when she shouted stop.

Breakage?

Procedure?

Just what were they doing?

˝Hair washing, from color˝- A girl explained. Her English  bad and her Korean was fast.

˝If my hair falls off, which one of you buys me a wig?˝- Jolie joked for the first time that day. Jay stared at her speechless.

˝I'll buy you a damn wig˝- Dok2 answered for him. He was currently eating some take out with Jay and Jolie found herself hungry. She sighed. They would eat without her and she was still sitting there, getting pampered and not knowing what was going on.

˝You very lucky˝- The girl above her head said.

˝Why?˝- Jolie asked in Korean.

The girl laughed and continued in Korean ˝First girl Jay brought here but it's clear the other one has your attention˝

˝He's a child, he needs to be monitored˝- Jolie retorted. What was that woman implying?

˝He watches you and he said to us, watch her hair or else you pay. It was cute˝

˝The shorter one said that?˝- The girl nodded. Jolie wanted to be mad at him being possessive but strangely found it cute.

Oh no.

She just didn't think that.

˝Dok-k..fuck it I'll just call you duckie˝- Both men snapped in her direction. Jay laughed so hard the girl at the reception almost dropped her pappers and Dok2 stared at her horiffied. ˝I can't say your name, so fuck it, why are you so concerned with my hair?˝- Jolie's hair was wrapped in a towel and she was lead to a chair in the studio. Sitting opposite the mirror she eyed her roots. Still blonde. Didn't she say she wanted them touched up?

˝I wanna see your natural color˝- Dok2 said.

˝How? There's dye...˝- Jolie's breath hitched in her throat. The towel was unwrapped and she could see her hair, stripped from the black, her wet honey blonde hair.

˝It is still weak from the procedure but if you care for it, it will be healthy and shiny again˝- The hair stylist that cut Jay's and Dok2's hair said. Jolie stared at her hair spechless. She was afraid to touch it ˝It's pretty˝- Dok2 said and ducked his head stuffing his face again. Jay winked at her.

˝Told ya, she's amazing!˝

˝Thank you I can't believe you managed to do that, how much is it?˝- Jolie was afraid to ask honestly. The price of such a thing would be probably enormous, all the pampering and expensive products used.

The stylist shook her head. ˝The blonde payed and said it's a gift for your birthday˝

˝But...˝- Her hair was trimmed a bit, dried and she received a blow out. Jolie couldn't stop staring. Her long hair was blonde and beautiful again. Her eyebrows. Fuck. -˝Do you have a make up wipe?˝- A girl came rushing with a pack and Jolie picked one out. She wipped at her face and took her unatural darker eyebrows off. The shape was already there, a pointed arch and tapered in the end. She looked so much younger and more, innocent she dared to think. Bowing Jolie thanked the stylists.

˝Duckie thank you but you know I hate getting stuff payed for me˝

˝It's for your birthday Doc, it fits you actually, you look like an angel˝- A cocky grin broke across his face and Jolie felt a blush on her face.

˝Idiot!˝- Jolie punched Dok2 in the arm. Jay  didn't say a word. He kept eyeing the two.

˝You two need some alone time˝

˝No I still need to shop and you managed to expell us from 3 shopping centres!˝- Jolie gave him a playful glare. She wanted to be mad at them but how could she? They're idiots with good intentions, and she was a sucker for those, plus they did look good.

Wait what?

˝Then lets go˝- Dok2 said and went to the door. He greeted the girls and went straight for his car.

˝He seems in a rush˝- Jolie said.

˝He can't handle compliments from the woman he likes˝

˝Oh really?˝- A plan was already forming in Jolie's mind. If she truly thinked about it, she'd abort those thoughts immidietly but she was feeling naughty and playfull.

˝Duuuuuckieee!˝- Jolie went after him shouting. The man had wide eyes and ducked into the car fast. Jay laughed and jogged after them.

˝This will be fun…˝- He sang. 

* * *

 

˝What do you think they’re doing? ˝- Pixie asked. Don Gab sighed.

˝Why do you keep asking about “them”?”- He asked a bit irritated.

˝Jolie was upset and I don’t know how she could handle them…I’m worried I ditched her˝- Pixie was playing with her food. They were sitting in a small restaurant in the middle of busy Seul. The dance off was canceled but they had a nice walk around the shops, occasionally Don Gab explained things that Pixie found interesting and they stumbled at a small Italian place. Delighted she pulled him in, they were starved after walking all day, but it seemed that her mind only had thoughts about her friend which made him grumpy.

˝I think she can handle them well, I’d think you’re bored with me, Red˝- Sipping his white wine he glanced outside. It was getting dark. What were those three doing?

˝I hope she doesn’t kill Dok2, the poor thing knows how to pull her strings it seems, and no you are not boring at all Mr. Quiett, you know you actually talk a lot˝- Pixie said and wiggled her eyebrows. He winked at her.

˝Maybe I’m Quiett in the bedroom…˝- Don Gab teased. He was fishing and Pixie was about to bite.

˝Oh? That would be boring, wouldn’t it? A good grunt and male moan is really nice to hear˝- Pixie nonchalantly added to his teasing.

˝Really now…and how do you like it?˝

˝The wine? It’s superb…˝-Pixie purred the r. Her eyes were half closed, looking sultry and her lips were in a half pout, licked by her rosy tongue.

˝Your men˝

˝Oh right, you said first dinner then… ˝

˝Then…˝

˝Mhm..˝

˝Then let’s go to my place.˝ - Don Gab’s eyes flashed with mischief.

˝Let’s pay then˝- And Pixie bit it hard and willingly….


	6. Chapter 6. Kakao and cats

Pixie lied in the aftermath of sex, curled under golden black sheets with Don Gab lightly snoring beside her.  The sheets felt so nice on her skin and his warmth seeped to her. She watched as he put an arm around her in his sleep. Without his cap and the clothes her seemed so normal, even cute she dared to think.

Until she had the bright idea to see what was on his phone.

Unlocking the golden Iphone she saw a picture of a gray cat. His precious cat. Moving her finger to the right she saw the small icon of gallery. Maybe a peek... Her finger pressed on the icon and it opened to a few folders, the biggest being cameraroll. She clicked on it and her breath hitched. Tears stung on her eyes.

The first picture had Don Gab smiling widely with a kid in his arms. The child had brown eyes and a mop of black hair. There was some reseblance in his face.

He had a child.

Scrolling she notice more pictures of him, his friends and the child, more recent and baby pictures.

Where was the mother of the child?

She locked the phone and placed it onto the nightstand. He surely would tell her if he was married? Wouldn't she find female items in the apartment? Apart from the game consoles, books and other things, it all suggested a bachelor lived in his apartment.

A tear slid down her cheek and she angrily wipped it. He didn't even stir in his sleep.

Jolie, where are you?

* * *

Jolie was sitting in the back seat chewing her lip. Ultimately she raced to the car only to get in quietly. She lost her courage, what would she say to him anyway? He was her patient, that's all. She should ask him to drive her back to te cafe they met and go home. Forget shopping.

Jay was in the front fiddling with the radio, eventually he let it play on a random station. Block B's Very Good was playing and he hummed along.  Dok2 kept his eyes on the road,  lips shut. It felt awkward, like they were supposed to talk but didn't know how to.

Jay's cellphone blarred, some rather loud song playing.  Talking in fast Korean, Jolie stopped paying attention and kakao-ed Pixie. She was worried about her friend, alone with that man.  The message was sent but not delivered meaning that she didn't read it yet. Sighing she looked outside the window.

˝Got kakao?˝- Jay asked. Jolie shook her head just as her phone beeped „kakao!“ – Embarrassed she pulled it into her shirt, trying to muffle the sound. ˝ You don't have to give your number if you don't want to, no one 's forcing you, okay?˝- Jay's words sounded harsh in her ears and she blushed slightly. They were getting rid of her...

Jay cut the silence suddenly ˝Yah, leave me at the studio, I got a track to finish with Gray, he's been chewing on my ass all day long˝

˝Why didn't you stay in the studio?˝- Dok2 retorted.

˝I wanted to see why you were so jumpy˝- Jay teased. Dok2 glared at him.  A few minutes passed and they were of the busy streets into the parking lot of the builiding where AOMG had their studios and headquarters. Jay jumped out and waved, shutting the door. Jolie fidgeted in the back seat.

˝Come sit in the front, where do I leave you?˝- Dok2 gaze came from the rear-view.

˝Uh I can take a bus, it's not big deal˝- Jolie answered shyly. Dok2 chuckled at her reaction.

˝Why so shy, Doc? Sit in the damn front I'll drive ya˝

˝To the other side of Seul?˝- Jolie questioned. She grabbed her bag and exited the car when the front door of the passenger seat opened.  Dok2 was leaning and pushed the door open completely.

˝Get in˝

˝Fine!˝- Jolie snapped at him and sat back in. She hugged her bag thightly and glared. Dok2 was silent so she glanced at him. He was holding his cheek and breathing heavily. ˝Does it hurt? You didn't wash your teeth after that meal..˝

He muffled something. ˝Wash it out˝- Jolie nudged her water bottle at him and he took it reluctantly. Jolie watched as he sniffed the bottle and laughed at his action. He smiled despite the pain and drank. ˝Gargle the water around the tooth, the first part of the medication is loosing its effect, you should take a pain killer when you get home, ibruprofen is best and lie down, avoid hot drinks, they tend to agigate the nervs˝- Without realizing Jolie switched to her „Doctor“ role and advised him.

˝Thanks Doc...where do I take you?˝

˝My place is two streets from the cafe we „met“˝- Jolie stressed the word met so that he would know it wasn't her preference it happened. Silence fell again but this time it wasn't as awkward as before, it was that kind of enjoyable silence where you were glad to be in each others company.

Jolie snorted at her thought. Enjoyed his company? How? He drove her around and payed for her hair. Shit, she still had to pay him back for that...

˝What do I owe you for the hair?˝- Jolie asked. She saw the smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes.

˝Not money..˝- The tone he used didn't sit well with her. He was planning something

˝Then what?˝

˝Your kakao˝

˝What?˝

˝Or your number, what ever you fancy more˝

˝Nothing else?˝

˝Nope˝

˝Why?˝

˝Why not?˝

˝Why would you want MY kakao ?˝

˝Do  I need a damn reason? You’re pretty and you seem smart and down to earth…I like your eyes?˝- Dok2 was throwing reasons while keeping his eyes on the road. He did look good while driving, the street lights illuminated his tattoos badassely.. did she just think that? Badasselly…

˝Oh…˝

˝So?˝

˝Uhmmm˝

˝Look I didn’t ask for a kidney, if you find me that repulsive say no don’t bullshit me˝- The sharpness of his tone surprised her.

˝Give me your phone˝- The grin that broke on his face was pride crushing. While he chuckled she grumbled under her breathed and punched in her number. His phone was a golden Iphone, the newest kind and had a picture of two cats on the home screen. ˝Cats?!˝

˝Cash and Rolli, what about them?˝

˝YOU have cats?˝

˝Yes, what’s so hard to believe?˝

˝Uhm nothing, here˝- Jolie saved her number and locked the phone.

˝Keep it while I drive, it’s chaos right now˝- It was after work rush hour, people nervous and tired leaving their jobs. They moved slowly in queue. Jolie’s phone kakao-ed. It was Pixie. Finally!

˝HOW fast can you drive!??˝- Jolie practically yelled at Dok2.

˝The fuck?˝

˝Pixie. There’s something wrong. She’s at his place˝

˝I’ll make a U- turn, it’s close. The hell happened?˝- The car came to a stop as he maneuvered around and changed lanes.

˝I’ll read the kakao text˝- Jolie said and Dok2 nodded.

_I need you to pick me up ASAP, I’m scared and he’s mad_

Dok2 face twisted as he mouthed Korean curse words. Jolie’s heart sank to her stomach, he was his friend, shouldn’t he brush it off and tell her that Don Gab or whatever he was called didn’t do anything? 


	7. Chapter 7. Feet

Surely he was loosing it, the sight of her, crying and broken. She was so small. She must have only reached his chest. Such a fragile girl. If it wasn't for the flaming red hair, he'd miss her. Huddled next to the building entrance of his friend's apartment. Did she know someone in the building? Maybe a neighbour or maybe she was one of the ahjumaas niece?

˝Annyo-?˝- He tried casually but his rough voice made her jump. He watched as she lifted her head and he stared in her eyes, wet from tears. She wasn't a native,  those bright blue eyes weren't contacts. He noticed freckles and grinned. She was too damn adorable.

˝Wha?˝- The english in her voice was accented. He took his jacket immidietly and put it on her, it looked like a weird blanket on her. She eyed him cautiously. ˝T-thank you.˝

˝You know someone in there?˝- He tried again, this time in english. Her eyes widened at the use of the language and shook her head.

˝No, I got lost, I'm waiting for my friend..˝- The girl whispered and averted her eyes.  Beenzino shuffled his feet awkwardly. Maybe she was a tourist?

˝I'll wait with you? So you're not alone˝- He proposed.  The girl nodded. ˝I'm Lee Sung Bin˝- Why did he just introduce himself? He won't probably ever see her again. Sung Bin groaned and looked over. She was staring at the street, casually sniffling.  The tears stopped but she still looked bad, it didn't look like she was lost.

The headlights of a car illuminated them. Their heads snapped to the car. A chrome benz. The door opened and Pixie saw Jolie run out. She stopped and stared at her before pulling her intoa tight hug.

˝Idiot! What happened? I told you not to! I'll rip his head off!!!˝- Jolie was seething as Pixie klung to her.

˝What did hyung do?˝- Dok2 appeared next to Jolie and turned to the entrance. He wanted to go up and shake the idiot, what could have he done now? A familiar face stepped in front of him ˝Beenzino-hyung?˝

˝Yah Dok2, what are you doing here?˝- He scratched the back of his head. His jacket was on the floor and he grabbed it,  dusting it off.

˝What are **you** doing here?˝

˝Came to see The Quiett-hyung but found her instead˝

˝Pixie?˝ - Dok2 was confused. The girls were talking fast but he didn't pay any attention.

˝Huh?˝

˝The red head˝

˝Oh˝

˝So that man lied to Pixie?!˝- Jolie growled keeping Pixie in her hug. The red head was struggling to move from her iron grip but the blonde didn't let go.

˝Nice˝- Beenzino commented and Dok2 chuckle.

˝Lets go up and ask hyung˝

˝I called a taxi˝- Jolie cut of Dok2 proposition. Calmly she continued ˝She's shaken enough and I think we need to go home˝

* * *

Almost a week passed since then. Jolie worked at the Clinique, delt with annoying patients, ate and binge watched shows. She moved onto supernatural shows and nowadays she devoured seasons of True Blood. Pixie had graveyard shifts so they couldn't communicate properly.  She didn't explain what happened at Don Gabs place or what she talked with that other dude. Dok2 didn't message her either. It was a pleasant week, filled with the routine she was used to.

Friday came and Jolie entered the Clinique yawning. She stayed till 4 am watching the last season of True Blood. She felt kinda disappointed by the end, there was no satisftying conclusion. She pondered what she should watch that night when the nurse came rushing in.

˝Doctor! Patient! Hurry hurry!˝- The nurse was mid 40s, always complaining and whining at her. She was too slow, too apathetic, too western. Jolie smiled and groaned inwardly. Another one eh? The robe on, mask and glasses settled neatly when a familiar mug caught her attention. The file in her hands confirmed the dreadful truth.

Lee Kyung Joon.

Just great.

˝Annyeonghaseyo Lee-shi˝- Jolie said in her professional voice. He eyed her and then shrugged. The nurse prepared him and Jolie took her instruments. This was the perfect moment to take revenge, but would she? In the end she was as gentle as possible, drilling in small intervals, lightly pressing on his flesh and gently scraping the medicine out before cleaning and filling the root canal.

Dok2 didn’t say a word, shuffle nor glare at her. He sat perfectly still, his eyes shut in concentration. Maybe he was trying to endure it? Jolie was sure she was extremely gentle and found it a bit offending.

˝We’re done, please don’t eat and drink for an hour so that the teeth hardens, in six months come for a check up and/or you start to feel pain again˝- Jolie took her gloves off and threw them in the bin. She scribbled some notes in his file,  which tooth it was, how much material she used and when his check up would approximately be. She watched as Dok2 nodded and she bowed. He door shut behind him. Oh, she noticed he didn’t come with his friend. The rest of the day was un-eventful.

Jolie was at her front door, fumbling around her purse trying to find her keys when her cell phone beeped “kakao” Maybe Pixie got a night off? She forgot about the keys and took the phone out. The yellow notification came from an unknown number. She opened it anyway.

_Ya ain’t my doc, so can grab dinner tonight? – Duck_

Jolie stared at the phone before laughing loudly. The idiot waited for the appointment to be over before texting her. Sighing she typed back.

**I’m home and I got food**

_Oh, care to share?_

**It’s my chocolate ice cream**

_That’s not dinner! I’ll bring some over, gimme your address_

**Nah, you’re a psycho**

_Only in the sheets 3:)_

**Gross, sondobu jiggae and my weight in white chocolate with sour cherries**

_Deal!_

Jolie stared at their messages, did she just do that? She must have been nuts to give him her address. She kakao-ed Pixie about the “dinner” and went for a quick shower. No need to be stinky when her chocolate arrives…

* * *

Dok2 stood in front of the brown door, hands full with food, one with their stews and side dishes and the other with a huge crate of chocolates. It took him a while to find where they sold such chocolate and then bargain with the salesman to actually give him all their stock on that thing. It must be yummy then, or she just pulled his leg and this wasn’t her place.

No one opened the door and Dok2 grew impatient.

She wouldn’t mess with him.

Would she?

Jolie was staring through the peep hole at and agitated Dok2, he stared at the door like it was his mortal enemy and held food. So far so good. She was just teasing him anyways. She swung the door open and grabbed the chocolate from his grip.

˝CHOCOLAT!˝- Jolie squealed and carried it to her living room leaving Dok2 on the front door .

˝Is it that good? It’s French..˝- He came stumbling inside, kicking his shoes off and examining the small apartment.

˝It’s made in my hometown. I love it˝- Before he could say anything Jolie opened one and bit it. A drop of red sauce escaped her lips and he found himself licking his lips. She had her eyes closed and he imagined she was licking something else and enjoying it. Coughing he set the food on the coffee table.

˝Where’s your food?˝

˝Mhm? I ate the ice cream˝- Jolie said nonchalantly.

˝You knew I’d come over!˝

˝No I didn’t˝

˝Kakao˝

˝Maybe you’d lie? Didn’t stop your friend..˝

˝Do you know what happened?˝

˝Pixie didn’t tell me shit but I can guess..˝

˝Then guess˝

˝Either he forced her to something she didn’t want and then got mad or ….˝

˝Nope, The Quiett –hyung has pictures of his nephew all over his phone, your friend thought it was his son and threw a fit before running out of his place. He slept and didn’t hear her. She could have asked. Instead she texted you like he bit her head off and then Beenzino- hyung found her miserable.  I thought he told her about his fetish and she freaked. Feet. Don’t ask. He’s gross˝-Dok2 said while opening the food containers. The smell of warm stew filled her nostrils and she eyed the food eager.

˝Wait. You mean to tell me, they had sex then she went through his phone while HE slept and then…oh god. That’s why she’s not telling me nothing. That idiot! Sacrebleu!!! ˝- Jolie cursed in French and then laughed. Dok2 gave her an amused look.

˝Sorry, I had a lot of work, that smells great.˝

˝it ‘s from a restaurant that makes great Korean food, you’ll love it. Are you homesick?˝

˝Why the sudden question?˝

˝You wanted that chocolate˝

˝Oh that, I wondered if there was any in Seul so…˝

˝You used me to find it? Great˝- Dok2 rolled his eyes. Jolie laughed and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. His eyes widened as she smooched his cheek.

˝Thank you! Now lets eat˝- Taking the nearest stew pot Jolie missed the blush that spread on his cheeks and the grin that turned his eyes into half-moons.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8. Competition in Paradise

˝You keep smiling Doc˝

˝I have a name˝

˝Yeah it means pretty˝

˝Actually Lovely˝

˝Ms. Lovely, it suits you, even with this hair˝

˝You're a cheesy potato˝

˝Potato?˝

˝Yap˝

˝Why?˝

˝Your forehead˝

˝WHAT!?˝- Dok2 groaned while Jolie laughed.  It was....different. Eating her fill with the delicious stew, snacking on chocolate and sitting next to a tattooed rapper. He was different.  There was no arrogance; instead he drowned her in questions. What was her middle name, her favorite foods and drinks, books and colors. He even asked about her parents. The attention she was getting was a bit too much for her liking.

She'd might endure it if it wasn't for the persistent stare of his. Glancing from the tv she found him still staring at her with big brown eyes and parted lips. Since when did he have so thick lips?  Jolie grinned and turned around to him, she'd might have a chance at a nice teasing. He was strangely silent.

˝You're weird..˝- Jolie said hugging her knees to her chest. Dok2 eyed her.

˝You cold?˝- Before she could answer he put his arm around her, pulling her close and coughing. What was that supposed to mask it? Such a move would only be used by a teenager.

˝When's the last time you  had a proper girlfriend?˝- Jolie didn't move from him. Starign straight at him she waited for his answer. His lips parted in confusion and he chewed on his lower lip.

˝Why˝- He said with  a heavy voice smirking at her. Maybe he thought Jolie was flirting with him.

˝Cause you did a teenager move..˝- Jolie laughed at his face leaving him speechless.

˝Korean girls love this!˝

˝I'm not Korean˝

˝Yeah I know...was it really that bad?˝- Dok2 scratched his head slightly embarrassed. How could he switch from the arrogant rapper to this? A normal guy.. short but eh, normal.

˝Yeah..˝- Jolie admitted and relaxed against his shoulder ˝Why are you so arrogant?˝

She heard him sigh and relaxed under her ˝It comes with the territory and my job˝- His phone buzzed and her glared at the vibrating device on her coffee table. ˝Fuck you..˝

˝Answer it, maybe it's important˝

˝Nah˝

˝Maybe it's the feet guy˝- Dok2 was reluctant on picking his phone up but curiosity got the best of him.  Sure as Hell the ID said it was The Quiet hyung.  

˝Yah hyung?˝

**˝Dok2 where ya at?˝**

˝Out˝

**˝Secretive, eh? Your with the Doc?˝**

˝Maybe˝  - Jolie stared at Dok2 as he grinned while speaking in a weird Korean. Maybe it was a dialect? The words were a bit slurred and slowed.

˝ **Pixie won't answer her phone, any idea?˝**

˝Hyung, did you explain to her?˝

˝ **Left her a few thousand kakao's and voice mail, nada. She just ignores me** ˝

˝Pixie works graveyard shifts this week˝- Jolie’s sentence was met with a  confused stare ˝Night shifts˝- mouth shaped like an ohhh moved again with that slow Korean.

˝You heard that? She probably sleeps it off˝

˝ **She was contacted by Zino and answered him˝-** Dok2 laughed suddenly and almost caused Jolie to spill her drink. She glared at him and he chuckled.

˝Competition hyung˝

**˝There will be none˝**

˝Hyung, let the girl breathe˝- Dok2 said in normal Korean - ˝You had sex once, you can't be that obsessed˝

**˝Look who's giving shit to his hyung˝**

˝I didn't try to jump in Doc's panties˝

**˝Doesn't mean you don't want to˝**

˝But I won't force myself in if she doesn't let me˝- Jolie caught the drift of the talk and stared at him. Wasn't he full of surprises today? A light blush stained his cheeks. Oh, he was embarrassed? How cute.

**˝Whatever, YOU know how it will end Joon, don't give your heart that easily˝**

˝Dontcha worry hyung˝

**˝That's the attitude that's worrying me˝**

˝I'll call ya later˝-Dok2 ended the call and groaned.

˝Mind explain?˝

˝You heard the last part, eh?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝Last time I got a girlfriend, shit was it before Illionare? It must be 3-4 years now. I was in the studio non stop or touring and she used to fuck anybody with a dick. Lived on my expense, mind you I didn't have that much yet and yeah...˝

˝So your _hyung's_ worried I'm a gold digger while he's obsessing over my friend?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝Pfft, you know I'm wild, so wild I eat an entire ice cream carton and then shove more food in my face . Hardcore˝- Dok2 laughed like mad. ˝Excuse you?˝

˝You're something, Doc. ˝

˝Yeah a human˝

 ˝Wanna watch a movie? You seem cozy there˝

˝If I only didn't have to see those rachet tattoos˝

˝YAH!˝

˝Mine are better˝- Jolie stuck her tongue. Dok2 eyebrow rose as Jolie picked her shirt up.

* * *

 

No one tonight? Pixie was sipping on some coffee. The ER wasn't that busy, a few broken bones, one epilepsy attack and one snake bite. All in all, uneventful. Another hour and it will be break time, she was starving.

Graveyard shifts and snacking around 3 am were a bitch for her figure but she needed food in her belly to keep her moving through the night. It would be another sorry sandwich night. By the end of the night she'd be a few pounds heavier.

˝Pixie-yah!!˝- Her colleague called her out of her reverie. The always cheerful Nami was grinning again a playful shine to her eyes. Oh no.. ˝There's someone at the reception asking for you, he's cute! Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?˝- Her mouth was talking too fast for for her brain to catch up. Boyfriend?

˝Tell the bearded idiot to go away, I'm not in the mood for his games˝- Nami's smile faltered.

˝Bearded? There are more? Girl this one is tall, cleanly shaved and his jaw line could break legs! Don't tell me you have two!?!˝

˝Does he have two moles under his eye?˝

˝Ahhaa˝

˝Oh SHIT˝- Pixie took her phone, checked her appearance and smoothed her clothes. How exactly did he found out where she worked? She'd kill Don Gab if he blabbered about her. Maybe he thought she was easy and came to try his luck?

She saw him, leaning on the desk chatting with the receptionist. Heart in her eyes and all that shit. Really?

˝What do you want?˝- He snapped around and smiled widely. Pixie gasped. Sexy. Fuck.

˝Your friend here says you're off in an hour, coffee with me?˝

˝It's 3 am and why are you up so late?˝

˝Came from a show, wanted to see if you're okay,  The Quiett hyung was mad about something heheh˝- He laughed in a weird way, like a monkey.

˝Uhhh˝

˝He doesn't know I'm here, I kinda asked Dok2 about you...hope you don't mind˝

˝Why?˝

˝What's with girls and why? I wanted to see if you're okay and if you want coffee, do I need a specific reason woman?˝- Pixie rose an eyebrow. Why the woman at the end? If he was annoyed with her why ask her about anything.

˝Wait. It was you who messaged me on Wednesday?˝

˝Yeah, who did you thing, The Quiet hyung?˝

˝Uh, yeah, he was the only that had my number...I didn't have his so...˝

˝Nah, me girl, I'll understand if you don't want to tho...˝

˝You actually messaged me!˝- Pixie was delighted. The hot hunk in front of her was interested! ˝DO you have kids?˝

˝What?! No...˝- He gave her a weird look.

˝Great! Dunking Donuts in an hour!˝- Pixie almost ran off, leaving Beenzino by the reception. She had to save his number  and kakao Jolie ASAP.

_Beenzino, coffee, soon, Uhh am I stupid?_

The message was sent and delivered immediately. Pixie clutched her phone to her chest. Jolie will be so mad at her. She replied instantly

**Yes but I love you anyway, Dok2's here. Horror movie night, he's a pussy**

_AHAHAHAH WHAT?_

**Can't handle gore, we had dinner.**

_Wanna tell me something_

**I'm confused**

_Just enjoy yourself, kay hun? You're young_

**You know me...I'm afraid I'll loose my head over him**

_So? Love is supposed to hurt_

**No...it isn't**

_Listen to me, enjoy it, for whatever it is, how wrong can it be?_

**Should I let him sleep over? He's drooling on my couch....**

_AHAHAH ewww, why not? You won't fuck him, will you? ;)_

**_No idiot! Pixie, watch out and don't play some triangle shit_ **

_Yah, yah, I won't, besides Beenzino's hotter_

**In other words The Quiett sucks in bed**

_Royally_

**x)**

_You don't know this_

**My lips are sealed**

_Great,  gotta go, some kid snorted too much glue. #fml #erlife_

**Watch yourself, <3**

_< 3_

In just an hour she'd meet Beenzino again. Maybe she should listen to her own advice? Pixie stared at her phone. Avoid a triangle? Then she should do it....

Typing fast before the patient rolled in she sent Don Gab a message:

_I'm sorry but I think we don't work...Pixie_


	9. Chapter 9. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 9 .  Sweet Dreams

Beenzino typed furiously on his phone while waiting for Pixie.  She was interesting.  From a pissed cat to a mewling kitten. He'd like her mewling under him. Her bettie body under his hands, all soft skin, ready to be touched.

His phone peeped, like when a normal message came in. It couldn't be Pixie, she used kakao.

_I see you don't waste time_

It was The Quiett hyung and he seemed pissed judging by the fact that a moment later he added a frowny smily to his message.

**Wha?**

_You know what_

**Actually I don't hyung x)**

_Pixie_

**Ohhh, the red head! Funny she doesn't want to hear a thing about you, what happened?**

_She missinterperted some things. Listen, be a good dongsaeng and when y ou meet her let me call you so I can apologize to her_

**Oh...**

_What?_

As Beenzino  lifted his eyes from the phone he saw Pixie staring above him. She was dressed in  her work atire, blue pants and those wacky blue shirts that nurses wre. She's be hot in a white robe. Red, hot doctor..

˝You're  staring and drooling˝- Pixie stated with a confused look.

˝Oh, sorry! Sit down please˝- Beenzino quickly typed something to his hyung and put the phone in his pocket smiling at Pixie. His hyung could wait..

* * *

Jolie was bitting her lip in anticipatin. The air was thick with the scent of chocolate and cherries, with the soft lull of the TV in the background. Dok2's finger lifted and touched slowly, easing his way in. Jolie inhaled.

His finger pushed lightly, carefully before the tower fell down completely.

˝JENGA! Hhahahahahha˝- Jolie bounce on the couch squealing in victory. She flashed the V sign with her fingers in his face.

˝This shit ain't fair!˝- Dok2 pouted.

˝What's that supposed to mean?  Your fingers are shaky, mine aren't.  Could you imagine a dentist with shaky fingers?  Absolutely dreadfull˝- Jolie had her fair share of awfull dentists and she never wanted to be like that.

˝You've opened up Doc˝- Dok2 commented while he arranged the jenga tower again.

˝I haven't˝- Jolie took a defensive stance and stuck her tongue out.

˝Mature˝- Dok2 snorted.

˝More than you Mr. Sourpuss˝

˝Says the girl with the anime tattoos˝

˝I GREW UP WITH DRAGONBALL. DON'T YOU DISS MY PRINCE!˝

˝So you want a prince, eh? Funny when you could have a king..˝

˝Oh is that right? I happen to like the crest of my prince˝

˝Wouldn't you like the last name of the king better?˝

˝Are you proposing to me?˝- Jolie asked half-serious. She took Dok2's hand and put it over her heart before batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled and pulled her close.

˝Only if you do a favor for me...˝- Dok2 said in a thick voice, smirk in place.

˝Yah let me go Duckie! I expect a diamond ring and at least a few months of relationship before I jump, get it? Besides I didn't have a nice experience last time..˝-  Jolie murmured before letting her head fall onto Dok2 shoudler.

˝Wanna tell me about it?˝- He asked before pulling her closer and embracing her thightly.

˝You're warm˝- Jolie said and sniffed him ˝Nice, what is it?˝

˝Obviously Versace˝

˝You snob˝

˝What you like something else?˝

˝Diesel has divine male parefumes˝- Dok2 snorted.

˝Yeah, but I got dough for better stuff, besides you said it was nice˝

˝I don't wear perfume..˝

˝So? You still smell amazing and I like it when you wear only that eyeliner and nothing el-˝

˝Fundation, highlight, bronzer, primer, chapstick, eyeliner, mascara...I do wear make up , I just can't find the right perfume that wouldn't make me feel like a walking drugstore, however I like scented body lotion˝

˝What kind?˝- Dok2 asked while playing with her hair. He'd run his figners through her newly blonde hair and observe how the dimmed light illuminated it.

˝Sweet. Floral. Fruity. Why does your Rolex shine so damn much, you polish it, admit it!˝- Jolie barked and poked Dok2's sides. She was leaning on him, deciding to embrace him and snuggle up.

˝YAH! Don't use the opportunity Doc! That shit ain't fair˝

˝Stop that and talk normally.˝

˝Whoops˝

˝Joon?˝- Dok2's breath hitched at the use of his birth name. He could feel Jolie try to get comfortable on him.

˝Yeah˝

˝I'm sleepy˝- Jolie's voice was muffled by his shirt. He glanced at the clock next to her TV, it was 4.30 am. Good thing it was Friday night.

˝Go to sleep, okay Doc?˝

˝Sweet dreams Duckie˝

˝You said I wasn't supposed to eat sweets˝

˝Smartass˝ - He heard the reply before yawning and relaxing against her sofa.

* * *

˝So I guess, we'll be in touch?˝- Beenzino said sheepishly. He was yawning the whole time, not because Pixie was annyoing but because he was so tired. He was on his feet the whole day, had a soundcheck, preformed and the decided to have a coffe date in the middle of the night.

˝You sure you won't fall asleep while driving home?˝- Pixie asked.

˝Awww already worried about me?˝- Beenzino teased. Pixie bit her tongue to stop herself from nodding and moaning at the same time. That man had a killer smile and he knew how to use it, not to mention he was a complete gentleman.  She should be carefull...

˝I am a nurse, I worry about the safety of people, now get your ass home before I send you in an ambulance˝

˝Will you give me a goodnight kiss?˝- Beenzino's voice was low, a deep rumble ready to shake her.

˝Nope, you're going to get this˝- Within a second a plastic cup containing cold water was thworn at his face, splashing him ˝Wake up and drive safely. Good night Sung Bin˝- Pixie laughed and went inside the Hospital leaving a stunned Beenzino.


	10. Chapter 10. Bloody Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain a scene with blood and gore detailas ( car crash) If you're not comfortable reading such, please just skip to the next spacer when Pixie's part starts  
> Thx ~~

Jolie woke up feeling warm. Intensly warm, fuzzy and thickly wrapped. Blankets. A sweet smell invaded her nostrils. Her mouth watered and she yawned.

˝You awake?˝- Dok2's voice shook her awake. What was HE doing here?

˝Uhmm?˝- Really smart Jolie. Genius in fact.

˝I made breakfast, want some?˝- He came to her grinning. She was on the cough covered in blankets. He must have put her there.

˝Uhm coffee first, you stayed over?˝

˝Well yeah, you fell asleep on me˝

˝Oh well...at least you had something soft˝- Jolie chuckled and accepted the coffee he offered.  ˝You're a real housewife˝

˝What? I live alone, I do my own shit˝- Dok2 said.  Weren't they the same? Both single, living alone and working. All they had was their work and their friends, no significant other, no one to come back home when the day ended. Jolie sipped on her coffee watching Dok2 intensly.

˝How did you manage to weasel your way into my life, eh?˝- It came out harsher than she intended. Truly, Jolie didn't look for a boyfriend, not even any new friends. She was content with Pixie and her shows.

˝I have my ways, why do you mind it that much?˝- He asked with an arched eyebrow. Teasing, are we?

˝Actually, it's a nice change even if I didn't allow it˝

˝Oh? Wait till you taste my cooking˝

˝Bring it on˝-Dok2 laughed and went to the kitchen to retrieve a plate filled with scrambled eggs, french toast and a cut up banana with nutella over it. Jolie snickered over the plate.

˝Have you trouble with the nutella˝

˝As a matter of fact, I have, do you live on stuff? There was almost nothing inside˝

˝Mr. Chef, you didn't cook the eggs through and the toast is soggy˝- Jolie wanted to eat it, truly she did after he made the effort but the food was half done. The only thing she could eat was the banana.

˝Uhhh˝- Dok2 looked at her sheepishly.

˝Take out, eh Mister? Let me get to the kitchen and try to save this˝

˝Why don't we go out and have breakfast?˝- Dok2 was in front of her, taking the plate from her.

˝I have to shower and ungross myself˝

˝You're cute in the morning, messy and shit˝

˝My point proven. Wait.Here˝- Jolie marched to her small bathroom waving a finger at him. Don't you dare Mr.Lee. Dok2 winked at her.

* * *

˝Pixie yah! There's been a car crash, two victims. Get your ass in the ER!˝- The doctor shouted. Pixie left her coffee and ran to the operation room. She hated car crashes, they were messy and often deadly. They also happened for the most stupid reasons, alchohol or just human idiocy.

Strapping fresh gloves she ran in and recognized a panicked face. It was the tall, tattooed friend of The Quiett. He was covered in blood, dirt and she could see gashe on his arms and face like he tried to defend himself, probably from the impact of the crash.

Another nurse was next to her reading from his ID card ˝Park Jaebeum, I need you to go with me so we can treat you, your friend is with our best doctor, rest asured, he will be fine.˝- The nurse spoke in a calming manner taking his arm but he stood rooted. Pixie cleared her throat.

˝Jay? Please go with Jung-ah, I'll go in the ER and check personally˝- She used her professional voice to make up for the being as big and autoritative as a pea. Jay stared at her and nodded slowly.

˝Please, do wahtever you can..I'm so fucking...sorry˝- His eyes watered and he put his arm above them to hide the tears. The nurse started walking him to the nearest room where she could treat his wounds. Pixie took the other ID card and quickly jogged the info.

**Kwon Hyuk Woo**

**December 25th 1989**

**Blood type : Unknown.**

Fuck.  Could it be worse? She yelled at a near by nurse to fetch her one of those fast blood tests and hoped it wasn’t bad. The scene in the ER made her think otherwise. There was so much blood..everywhere. His pants were torn and she could see the doctor moving around, shouting orders.

˝Doctor! Blood test˝- The doctor nodded and she proceeded taking a sample of his blood and dropping it on the small plastic test. Whiting 20 seconds they had their answer.

Blood type : AB

What happened next was a blur. Shouting, orders, the sound of a medical saw and so much blood.

Mr. Kwon had both of his legs broken by the car  hitting a concrete wall on the Seoul interstate and they had to re-break them and set them again so that they would heal properly. He would have to have additional  operations. Right now he had two metal plates along with six screws on each one. The chance of him being able to walk again was 80% and Pixie exhaled in relief. She had bad and good news for Jay.

* * *

Said man was sitting in the waiting room, slumped on one of the plastic chairs. She could see dawn rising from behind him. Such a beautiful sunrise, illuminating the sky and coloring it with gentle colors promising a beautiful day.

˝Jay˝- Pixie said slowly. His head snapped up. ˝I have bad and good news, the bad are that both of his legs are broken and he had already surgery. He will have to undergo some more. The good news is that with only the surgery’s the rate of him being able to walk again is 80%, with physical therapy it can rise up to 99%. You both had luck˝- Pixie smiled gently at him. She saw how the tension from his features disappeared and a breath of relief escaped his lips.

˝We…we were drinking, his first album is out and shit it’s such a big deal…I, we went to this club and he wanted to drive… it’s not the first time he drove drunk but this ti-˝- His words were interrupted by Pixie’s hand slapping the shit out of him.

˝How fucking dare you? Drunk driving? ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU BOTH COULD HAVE DIED? AND YOU TELL ME YOU’VE ALREADY DONE IT A FEW TIMES? DAMNIT JAY! How many times can we fix you until you kill each other? Are we a fucking pit stop when you mess up? I can’t believe this!˝- Pixie was furious. He had the guts to admit this? How could he? How could he when she had seen so much death because drunk driving.

˝..I’m sorry˝

˝There’s no sorry that could fix his legs, I don’t want to see your mug in this Hospital, is that clear? Someone should come as his relative but not you, you don’t deserve it!˝- Pixie spat angrily. To think any of that crew could be like that. Jolie…

Pixie ran to her phone. If that shortie did anything to her friend, she would strangle him with a hose and let him **rot.**

**Are you alright?! ANSWER ME!**

**Pixie typed anxiously and sent to Jolie’s number.  Maybe she should call?**

_Mmm just woke up, having failed breakfast with Dok2_

**Are you in your apartment still?**

_Of course, why?_

**Car crash, Jay cause it DRUNK. Please tell me you’re safe**

_Sober and fileld with ice cream, what happened? Dok2’s askng too_

**Jay got a few bruises but his friend got his legs broken BADLY**

_Which one? – Dok2_

**Kwon Hyuk Woo**

_FUCK, LOCO._

**Huh?**

_Pixie we’re coming, it’s Dok2’s friend too, see you soon :*_

**Yeah, BE SAFE USE THE METRO PLEASE**

_Called a cab, don’t worry :*_

* * *

˝Pixie lost her best friend in a car crash˝- Jolie said making Dok2 gasp. Jay and Loco go out drinking all the fucking time. He hoped for the sake of his skinny ass that Loco would be fine or else… He wasn’t even in his crew and he was older but he was his friend and Dok2 watched out for his friends.  ˝Hope she slapped the shit out of him˝- Jolie added when they got in the cab. Dok2 whistled. ˝What?˝

˝Doc, you got some spark. Don’t worry he’s not a complete idiot.˝

˝I hope so…˝


	11. Chapter 11.  Slipper slap

Jay sat on a bench, next to the Hospital entrance, coffee in hand and phone in the other. It was getting filled with messages, lost call and kakao.  He didn't have the guts to reply back to any of them; it was his fault alone. He knew how they drank and what would happened and still he should have stopped him, taken a fucking cap or called Gray or anyone..

˝Shit..˝- Jay exhlaed. The early morning air was chill, sobering him and steadying his mind. Too bad that it made the truth even worse. His coffee was cold, not as cold as Pixie's eyes. She was truly disappointed, not because they were firends, hell he saw her what, two times? But because as a nurse, she saw what alcohol did to people and he showed her once again just how stupid people were.

He chuckled at his idiocy when something hit him straight in the face. Something soft but with a plastic feel to it? In his lap was a hospital slipper, large enough to be a male's and with fucking stench of cleanliness and desifectant.

˝YAHH!˝-  A  voice screamed above him. Jay lifted his head and saw Dok2 wave at him. ˝Shit head get inside!˝- He was yelling when a hand came out and grabbed his hoodie pulling him inside.  When did he come? Who told him? HOW did he managed to aim that perfectly at him?

˝I can't!˝- Jay screamed back. Someone told me to stay the fuck away, he thought. They did always say beware of red heads...

˝Get your sorry ass in!˝- Pixie yelled from the entrace of the Hospital. Jay blinked stupidly before nodding and running in. No one opossed a woman with that look on her face.

* * *

Jolie was sitting in a chair next to Dok2 scolding him for yelling in a Hospital or which was worse through a Hospital window! There was a sleeping patient in the room and he behaved like a child. She learned of the nickname their friend had, Loco. Apparently he got it because he went crazy after he had a few drinks. Explained the situation they were in honestly.

˝What? I had to wake him up˝- Dok2 defended himself.

˝Like that!? You could have called him! I swear to god, next time you come for a check up I pull you a teeth out, seriously..˝- Jolie groaned at him. Dok2 pouted.

˝You wouldn't!˝

˝Try me potato head˝

˝Oh? Is that an invitation? Auch!˝- Jolie smacked his upside his head and turned to Pixie. The red head threw her hands up.

˝You two are like an old bickering pair, honestly.˝ - Jolie snorted at her. Really? Like a p-p-pair? Jolie could feel her ears burn at the thought. Maybe, but then not, they didn't have a real date and last night didn't count,really. Maybe?

˝Jay..˝ - Dok2 pulled his friend in a hug and then smacked his head - ˝You fucking idiots!˝

˝I know, I'm sorry for what happened and I don't know how to make it right.˝- Jay said slowly.

˝Being next to your friend and taking care of his needs˝- The one voice he didn't expect to hear. Pixie, standing with her arms crossed and giving him a stern look. ˝The recovery will be a long process and without people to support him it could be impossible˝

˝I understand˝ - Jay nodded and looked at the bed. His friend, wrapped in gauze, stitches and two casts on his feet slept peacefully, without any pain. ˝Who told you Dok2?˝- There was no malice, only general curiousity.

˝Pixie texted Doc here, we came as soon as she said Loco’s name˝

˝I’m thankful for that, I didn’t have the guts to reply to the guys at AOMG, I probably should..˝

˝Yeah you should, go on, we’ll stay with Loco here˝

˝Thx man!˝- Jay took his phone out with shaking hands and dialed Simon’s number first, as co-CEO it was his duty to report what had happened and then call the rest. Shit…

* * *

˝You don’t seem as angry as you were in the cab˝- Jolie commented. Dok2 shook his head.

˝What could it do? Nothing, shit happened now all we can do is repair, it’s mostly AOMG  shit but still AOMG and Illionare are friends, we stick out for each other, besides I’ve known that idiot for years..˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah.. I’m the reason he’s doing AOMG probably, did you know he was supposed to be an idol?˝

˝He? Of all people!˝- Pixie cut in with wide eyes.

˝Hey, he’s a good guy, a bit stupid but kind˝

˝Pix, what about the two?˝- Jolie wiggled her eyebrows. Dok2 watched the females with a glint in his eyes.

˝By two you mean my hyungs?˝- By now he was openly grinning.

˝Traitor and nothing, why?˝ -Pixie’s eyes narrowed to slits.

˝Duckie here asked if we wanted to come to their gig tonight.. but if you’re two timing..˝˝

˝I am not!˝- Pixie shouted and then stopped. She was loosing her cool. Taking a deep breath she continued ˝There’s no two timing, I just don’t want anything with Don Gab, it’s simple as that˝

˝And Beenzino hyung?˝- Dok2 inquired.

˝Uh, I don’t know…˝

˝Don’t˝- Dok2 snapped. Curious heads watched him ˝Hyung’s a good guy but he’s a player…˝

˝Ohhh….˝

˝And you’re not?˝- Jolie hit him playfully.

˝Nope, I’m a one woman guy˝- He flashed his teeth and winked at her. Jolie giggled before coughing to kept it down.

˝You two are definitely an item˝ - Pixie commented.  Jolie blushed and looked sideways at Dok2 while he openly grinned.

˝WHY YOU!˝- Jay yelled from the hallway. Pixie rushed out to see him holding a slipper. An angry lady was glaring at him.

˝Stop looking at my daughter like that, you punk!!˝- She shielded her teenager daughter while throwing another slipper at the male.

˝The hell are you doing Jay?˝


	12. Chapter 12. Cat Babysitting

˝Shouldn't you be resting?˝- Pixie marched in Loco's room. It's been a month from the car accident and things have gotten better. She cut ties with the Illionare boys, not entierly though, she had to endure Dok2 since Jolie practically lived with the guy. Cutting ties however made her more serious about her job. She even formed some kind of friendship with Loco. The drunkard was actually a sweet, shy guy.  

Holding a tray with food she saw him hug a guy. Hmm those shoes seemed familiar, so did that Rolex...No tattoos but that goatee stirred a few memories. She put the tray slowly down and turned around.

˝Don't let it get cold˝ - No way she was going to stay in the same room as him. She was doing so good! No more clubs, getting drunk with random men...

˝Red˝- The calm voice called out making her stop. Pixie almost bolted out of the door but that voice, it vibrated through her.  Like a sweet comand, demanding submission and she did the worst thing. She turned around.  Don Gab stared at her before sighing and clapping Loco one the back.  ˝Go eat, I'll be back later˝ - Pixie drew her beatch as he passed beside her and stopped in the hallway ˝Does your cantine have coffe?˝- Pixie could only nod and follow him.

* * *

Jolie stretched and yawned in the warmth of the soft blanket.  The duvet felt so secure and the sheets under her body felt like heaven, there was also a hand sneaked around her keeping her close.

˝Mornin'˝- Dok2 murmured in her ear. He was still half asleep and yawned. Jolie felt his body move around as he stretched.  Jolie nestled closer to him.  ˝How’s your vacation? ˝

˝It started with a nice morning actually… I feel like pancakes˝

˝I could…˝

˝But you won’t I said pancakes not bricks Joonie˝- Somewhere along the way she ditched Dok2 and Duckie and went with his name.  Jolie could remember the look he gave her as she called him the first time with his birth name, the confusion and then the delight, he looked like he was about to squeal.

˝Mean…˝- There was some shuffling and Jolie was on his chest, head nestled in the crook of his neck.

˝It’s the truth…why don’t we go somewhere? Downtown?  I saw..˝

˝We are going˝- Dok2 said slowly and rubbed his eyes. Jolie squinted at him. It sounded like he planned something and that always meant one thing, it was expensive.   The whole idea of money shifted in her world. He had money, so much he didn’t even have to work anymore and she still worked in the Clinique for the the average dentist vage.  It just felt weird but at the same time she needed her work,  her money, the problem was he still bought her expensive shit whenever she looked at something.  Just last week they went for a walk in Hongdae and she saw the cutest red pumps. What happened? He bought them but he also bought her the same red pumps but from  Christian Louboutin . Why would she need two pairs that looked the same? She had to be careful around him whenever she looked at something.

It bothered her to no end in the beginning but now she just took it as a trait of his personality. He had enough to spare and actually smiled whenever he could buy her something.

˝Joonie…˝

˝Mhhm?˝- Was he napping? Slightly parted lips and  steady breathing. He was totally napping. Jolie pinched just right under his arm and he yelled in surprise. ˝WAEEEE˝

˝What. Did. You. Plan?˝

˝Nuthin’˝

˝Then lets go somewhere˝

˝We are, later˝

˝But I wanna have coffee and buns!˝

˝You know where the kitchen is..˝

˝Urgh!˝- Jolie grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He was being an ass and it was too early for that crap. She needed caffeine now. Why did she take off in the first place? Oh, that’s right he asked if she could take a few days for them to spend time! Instead he was snoring now, great. Grumpy she took one of his hoodies and padded barefoot to the kitchen. Too much clothing of hers was already here,  a toothbrush, her hair brush and even some DVDs and books, it all mingled in his “bachelor” pad.  Rollie and Cash were up, tails in the air mewling for food. Funny how the cats took her in almost instantly, they even loved her more than Dok2, it was hilarious.

 The flowers he bought her the other day were in a vase next to the window, he jacket was on the chair, her mug with purple candy stood on the counter.  Giving the cats their food and switching the water she started to make coffee for herself. Fuck him. He can make it himself.  Maybe she should make herself food while she’s at it?

Jolie moved like it was her kitchen and not Dok2’s, she knew where everything was and how he liked keeping things. It just came natural from all the visits she made here, the nights spent cuddled on the couch or heated in the bedroom.

Almost 50 days now….

That’s how long she knew him.  Without any words exchanged they just became a couple, acting like it right away, maybe because the whole thing with Pixie and Loco shifted the focus of them? Pixie was still in denial about Don Gab.

Why else would she keep a picture of him on her phone?

˝Because he keeps one of hers? ˝- DOk2’s arms hugged her behind and sniffed the air ˝Coffeeee˝

˝Not for you mister and don’t scare me like that!˝- Jolie huffed and nudged him with her shoulder.

˝Aww gimme me some luv!˝

˝You got enough last night, no more˝- Dok2 chuckled huskily. The was a dark glint in his eyes again…

˝I didn’t hear you complain..In fact I heard you˝

˝YAAH!˝- Jolie punched his chest and huffed. He laughed at her and hugged her again.  ˝Ratchet cat lady!!!˝

˝I’m a cat daddy and my tattoos are old school˝

˝Like your humor˝- Jolie retorted and saw Dok2 give her a puppy look.  His bottom lip pouted and quivered while she rolled her eyes. ˝Told ya, it doesn’t work on me˝

˝Damn… BTW you need to pack, a swim suit, lotion and your bootie˝

˝My what? Wait what? Huh?˝

˝Pack, your vacation we’re going to Bali for a few days. Sun, sea I want that booty on the beach˝

˝Pervert! Why didn’t you tell me?!˝

˝Surprise!˝- Dok2 grinned like a child while biting her neck playfully.

˝Idiot…. So who you going to make babysit the cats?˝- Jolie sighed in his arms as he worked his lips and tongue on the sensitive flesh of her neck and collarbone.

˝The Quiett hyung…˝

˝Now who’s mean…˝- Dok2 grinned and pulled her to the bedroom.

˝Let me help you _pack_ …˝

 

 


	13. Chapter 13. Dropping Words

 

Jolie stared horrified at the laptop screen. The box she was holding fell out spilling all her bathroom stuff, bottles of shampoo and conditioner went flying everywhere, bobby pins, her brush  and what not everywhere. It was her, her face, her body in a gucci oversized hoodie exiting a grocery store. She remembered that day, she went to buy some ice cream, marshmallows and graham crackers because she was having a movie night with Dok2. How was her face on one of the most trashy web sites that tracked idol lives?!

**_Dok'2 has great taste in hoodies and in women_ **

The  whole article was about him loving expensive stuff and showing it off, apparently she was one of it. The blonde a recent addition to the luxury items he possesed . To be honest, she didn't give a rats ass if they classified her as a thing, what was worse was her mug on the Internet. If the Clinique director saw this, she could forget her job. 

Her phone buzzed with that annoying kakao and Jolie groaned. It was Dok2.

_You saw that at www.....  ?_

**Yeah....**

Jolie closed her eyes and her phone buzzed again, this time it was ringing. Dok2 was calling her.

˝You okay?˝ -  He sounded concerned and inwardly she was glad for it.

˝I can kiss my job goodbye˝

˝I don't mean that, I mean are you okay with people knowing about us? ˝

˝Huh? Shouldn't you be worried about that and your fans?˝

˝Nahh, they'll be the same, bitching if I was single and bitching when I'm not, some will remain the same. But you're not used to this shit, being exposed the whole time˝

˝I don't mind it˝ -Jolie answered pciking her stuff of the floor ˝Really I don't, they don't know me and if I get hate they're just jealous, but I don't want the Clinique director to think wrongly of me now, they hate me there already˝- Jolie sighed and could hear him sigh over the phone.

˝Just quit it then˝

˝You?! Why would I do that? You think I can't handle it?˝- Jolie yelled. Dok2 chuckled.

˝Not me dummy, your job, find another one where you don't have that kind of stress˝

˝Oh...˝

˝I'm picking you up in an hour, have you packed?˝

˝Uh I barely started.˝

˝Pack your shit then˝

˝Stop comanding˝

˝I thought you wanted to move in with me?˝- She could already see it, him pouting over the phone like a child.  How did she let him in her life in the first place?

˝You're supposed to be this badass rapper but you're really a pouting kid˝

˝Love you too˝- Jolie's heart skipped a beat.  Did he just.... ˝I'll be there in an hour˝- Dok2 ended the call leaving Jolie speechless. How was she to handle al lof this? The relationship, the move, the fucking vacation to Bali, the spotlight? How can he just drop those words so easily?

_Do I love him?_

* * *

Don Gab had trouble focusing on what the cantine lady was saying. His red head was standing next to him, fumbling with paper cup filled with coffee, avoiding his stare like the plague. Nodding a few times he tossed a few won bills and without thinking pulled Red's hand to a table. The sat oppossite each other near the window. It would have been awkward if she didn't blush like mad and hid her face in her hands. Talking about being cute.

˝I see Loco's doing good˝ - He started casually watching her closely. Her mouth opened slowly and closed, trying to focus on talking. Her Korean came out choppy but he understood her easily. Something about her job and the duty as a healer, bla bla. Her shifting eyes and the freckles underneath them were more fascinating. Not to mention the noises she made underneath him..

˝You can breathe Red, I won't bite you, I remember you prefer sucking˝- Don Gab chuckled as her face went from a soft pink to a glaring red.  She was embarassed how cute..

˝Stop it ˝- Red hissed.

˝Hmmm? I'm just talking, you were the rude one leaving me cold and alone˝

˝You have a child˝

˝Nephew, you could have asked. I spoil him rotten and my hyung hates it ahaha˝- The shock on her face made him bite a giggle down.  He was old enough to have him though. The revelation and the embarassment  on her face unweild. 

˝Still....˝

˝Don't put any excuses and stay away from Beenzino˝

˝Jealous?˝- A glint was in her eyes, like she stumbled on something that would make him mad. Unfortunately it wasn't so.

˝Nah, I met you first and secondly he's a player, don't go there Pixie...˝- A serious note left his words hanging like a warning. Red bit her lower lip, chewing it slowly. - ˝Don't tell me...˝

˝I just had coffee with him, it seemed strange, he came to the hospital in the middle of the night...˝

˝Maybe he thoguht you'd examine him˝

˝I'm not a slut˝

˝Never said you were, but men think differently when the look at a woman they desire˝- Again her face flushed deep red and she glanced at him. There was a question in her eyes. ˝I don't usually let women treat me like shit, neither do I do that to women, but I thought that our misunderstandins could be resolved˝ - Red closed her eyes and breathed in.

˝I'll make you cookies as an apology but...˝ - Don Gab grinned at her proposition.  His plan was working perfectly.

˝But?˝

˝I need an honest answer..˝- Again she bit her lip nervously. She was getting cuter by the second. It took so much of him not to reach out to her and just kiss her.

˝Ask whatever your heart desires˝- Red opened her mouth when her phone buzzed _kakao_

_HE DROPPED THOSE WORDS ON ME. I'M HYPERVENTILATING_

Pixie laughed out loud reciving an amused look from Don Gab. Shaking her head she put her phone in her pocket.

˝How about this Friday?˝

˝What made you laugh?˝

˝Our married couple˝

˝Oh...they're moving in together˝

˝I know, they're adorable˝- Just like that the tension was gone and Pixie felt the flutter of butterflies again in her stomach. She'd save her question for later, now she was glad her friend made her laugh even if said blonde didn't know about it.

 


	14. Chapter 14. Future Promise

˝This is Heaveeeen˝- Jolie was stretching on a white beach, cocktail in one hand and gummy bear in the other. Dok2 chuckled next to her and dipped his feet in the sand.

˝Yap, Bali is quite nice˝

˝Quite nice?  Arrogant bastard..˝- Jolie threw a gummy bear at him and giggled. The sight of Dok2 in swimming trunks was hilarious, he still wore a beanie! Serisouly!  -˝I saw your forhead, remove that thing,  it's too damn hot Joonie!˝

˝I don't show it˝

˝I saw it and besides we're alone in this bungalow thingy, there's no one around for miles˝ - Dok2 groaned and pulled the beanie of his head, tossing it behind him. He still bleached his hair and guess who had to honor to smear bleach all over his head? 

˝Why are you giggling?˝- Dok2 asked.

˝Why do you do so much to yourself? The tattoos, the hair, everything?˝

˝Why did you get all of those tattoos then?˝

˝I like them˝- Jolie shrugged.

˝Do you want to have kids?˝

˝Of course, don't you?˝

˝A horde˝

˝What?˝

˝You heard me... I want at least 2 kids, a girl and a boy˝

˝Any names in mind?˝

˝Naah, but I want them someday˝

˝You can't have them˝

˝Why?˝

˝First you need a wife that would bear you kids˝

˝But I have that˝

˝Then the fuck am I?˝

˝You idiot˝

˝Huuh?˝

˝Don't huh me, I didn't drop that for nuthin' ˝

˝So you meant it˝- Jolie whispered. She watched Dok2 whose gaze was fixed on the ocean.

˝I know I probably rushed into it but yeah I meant it,  you reacted great to the paparazzi shot and you did decide to move in with me˝

˝I didn't want to at first, we've known each other for what, barely two months??˝

˝My parents married after two weeks and they're still together happy˝

˝Those were different times˝

˝Not really, if two fit, they fit. You can spend half of your life denying and searching or you can accept and try shit out˝

˝What if we argue or if it weakens?˝

˝Then we fix it˝

˝It's not that simple˝

˝Isn't it? Why would you change your whole life when you can fix things? I can swallow my pride if it means not lossing you,  what if it happen when we have a kid? You want to put the thing through a divorce?˝

˝No! But then again, isn't your society closed when it comes to interracial marriages?˝

˝You're half asian and since when did I give a damn about that? Look at me˝

Jolie laughed at his remark . The tattooed, bleached Korean whose job was that of a rapper and CEO that spent money on dinosaur nuggets and fancy cars.  She was happily surprised at his views on marriage, you'd never guess him that type, more of a player but then again the man didn't smoke or drink. 

˝I'm kinda afraid of the future˝  - Jolie confessed after a few minutes of silence. A weight was added behid her and she wasn't surprised to find Dok2 sitting behind her,  arms around her waist  and chin on her shoulder.

˝Why? I'm here with you˝

˝You never know what might happen..˝

˝So? That makes it exciting, there's still a shit ton of the world to see and at least you don't have to worry about money˝

˝That is your money˝

˝What is mine is also yours, you can spend it as much as you want, haven't you seen something in my apartment?˝

˝Like what?˝

˝Like the car keys in the open, the wades of cash everywhere or my bank accounting information in front of you and not even once did you look at it, why?˝

˝Why would I? I have my money I won't leech of you, never and besides it only shows that you trust me not to spend it OR you wanted to test me out˝ - Dok2 nuzzeld his nose in Jolies neck and chuckled.

˝I do trust you but I was also a bit curious...˝ - Jolie snorted - ˝When you have as much money as I do you get shitty people around you, don't take it personally love,  you know I wouldn't let you near me if I didn't trust you˝

˝Joonie?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Promise me one thing˝

˝What every you wish love˝- Jolie laughed. She kinda liked the new nickname, love.  To be honest with herself,  Jolie  was thinking about leaving Korea and going back to France, she hated her job, she was alone and the only comfort was brought by a pint of ice cream and the ocasional Pixie hangout and then a root inflamation shook her world upside down.  She was the girlfriend of a celebrity,  spend her vacation on a luxurious island and stressing about something so petty?

˝Keep my head and heart on earth, okay? Sometimes I can't see the sun behind the clouds˝- Jolie felt silly for saying such a thing but it was the truth, strangely she felt save next to him and his crzay world.  She could feel the smile on her skin.

˝Always˝

* * *

˝You've seemed brighter last time I was here˝- Jay joked. He kept visiting Loco everyday, after work, brining him stuff, candy and whatever the man needed. They only had one more surgery to go, picking out some screws that weren't needed anymore. From there on it would be only psychial therapy which meant Loco could finally leave the Hospital.

˝The Queitt hyung gets all the girls!˝- Loco pouted while eating some kind of pudding. He was addicted to them, they were sweet and red, just like the hair of his favourite nurse.

˝Yah, he knew her first˝

˝SO?˝

˝Don't be a kid Loco˝

˝That's funny coming from a player˝- Jay thre his hands up and grinned.

˝At least they know what they're getting into ˝- He explained when a flash of red passed Loco's room. The Hospital was busy as fuck, anything from broken bones to sex toys stuck where they shouldn't be.

* * *

˝Yo Pix!˝- Don Gab came in the nurse room from the back door to find it empty. He's been sneaking in the past few days to grab coffee as they called it, better call it sneaking make out sessions.  ˝I'll just wait˝- Don Gab grabbed his phone to kakao Dok2 and found a few new messages.

_How's cold Seul, hyung? :P_

**Hyuuuung I found a great dulbogi placeeeeeee**

_Hyuung look it's the ocean oh and Jolie's butt_

One was happy in a relationship sending him updates like he was his mom and the other kept eating like a pig. Beenzino needed a girlfirend.

˝Don't kill that poor phone, stop glaring at it˝- Pixie's voice sounded next to his ear. ˝It's that Jolie's ass?? I wanna go to BAAAALI˝

˝Take a vacation˝

˝Can't until the season of bullshit ends˝- Pixie huffed grabbing him by the golden chain and pulling down for a kiss. He responded immidietly, pulling her close.

˝Is that soon? Do me a favour..˝- Don Gab breathed in her ear.

˝I'ts one easy favour, right? You don't want anything else?˝

˝Yeah˝

˝Fine, if that gets you off my ass finally˝ - He chuckled darkly at her remark.

˝Actually...˝

˝Fine, what do you want?˝

˝Call in sick˝

˝What?˝

˝Call in sick, let me take care of you one day and maybe then you'll stop the sneaking˝

˝Excuse you˝

˝Pixie I'm a grown man, I don't have any need for this childish hiding, if you want to be with me be it, if not say it˝- The harshness of his words cleared her head from the heated kisses.

˝Oh really?˝

˝Yes˝

˝Fine, then pick me up after work˝- Pixie dusted herself off and walked to the door calmly.

˝What's that supposed to mean and our time NOW?˝- Don Gab protested.

˝Well I have to work as a responsable adult so I'll see you later at our dinner date˝

˝When was that decided?˝

˝Now and wear something nice˝- Pixie said shutting the door behind her.  Don Gab stood speechless before laughing.  Just what did that feisty red head in store for him?

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                The End 


End file.
